Anatomy
by rainbow-wolf13
Summary: Zim has captured Dib and wants to learn about human anatomy for his future plans.


Warning boyxboy, don't like don't read and all that. A bit OOC here and there

-Enjoy

(I own nothing)

Zim smirked as the human began to wake up. He turned on the video camera and grinned. "I'm going to study the human anatomy!" he announced to the camera. "My subject will be the Dib-smelly."

Dib awoke to hear Zim ranting on about something. He couldn't believe he'd let his guard down. He felt cold and shivered. The human teen opened his eyes to see he was completely naked. "WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed, scaring Zim.

"Ah. So you're awake Dib-stink? You will be my test subject."

"W-what?"

"I'm studying human anatomy. I have yet to learn about the way your body works."

Dib looked at Zim.

"A-are you going to cut me open?"

"No. Not yet anyway."

Dib glared.

"I will begin!" The alien walked around to the other side of the table. "Skin is obviously a pale pinkish color…hm…very soft," he muttered as he poked Dib's bare stomach. Zim continued to point out obvious things while poking and prodding the human's naked body, not that Dib was complaining.

"Mm?"

"Tongue is wide and moist…"

Dib bit the alien's claw gently.

Zim hissed. He pulled his hand away quickly and glared at the other. "Hostile as ever…"

"Not really."

The green one looked down Dib's body. "What's that?" he asked.

"My dick?"

"Dick?"

"Penis, Zim. It's my penis."

Zim continued giving him a curious look.

"Zim must inspect this penis," the irken announced drawing out the last word. He walked and looked at the teen's crotch. "Dark curly hairs around area," he muttered to the camera. "The meat-stick is about eight inches long, very thick…still do not know the purpose."

Dib smirked. "Touch it."

Zim glared at him. "No one tells Zim what to do!"

"Just touch it a little. Rub it and squeeze it."

The alien glared at him. "First, what is it for?"

"Reproduction."

The alien's face turned an adorable shade of purple. "R-reproduction. We do not do that sort of thing. We are made by machines… How does it work Dib?"

The human raised and eyebrow. "Let me go and I'll show you."

The invader gave him a curious look, but eagerly did as he was told. "Now show Zim how your meat stick works."

"Do you have any genitals?"

Zim gave him a curious look.

Dib sighed. "Take your clothes off." He figured if nothing else he could rub against the small alien. He truthfully been in love with him for a while. He'd dreamed of doing things to the other to make him cry out in pleasure, but he was curious if Zim had any parts that would suffice for what he had planned.

The human gasped as Zim took off all his clothes. He body was lithe and rather beautiful to him. He blushed as he looked at the alien's crotch. "What's that?"

"It's an appendage that sometimes grows at my age. It's supposed to show that I am male," Zim said blushing harder.

The small body part looked slightly off, but it was definitely a cock. There was a lack of testes, and of course pubic hair. "Turn around Zim."

The alien blushed and did as he was told.

"Bend over."

Again, Zim obeyed.

Dib gently touched the invader's backside. He inspected and found what he expected to find. There was a small hole. He smiled and kissed the alien's back around the PAK. "Okay. You have the proper equipment for me to show you what it's for."

"E-equipment. W-what are you going to the mighty Zim?"

"I'm going to penetrate you."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. I'm going to probe you."

Zim blushed. "I…I know what it means. Is that the way you humans mate?"

"Yes, only usually it's a male and female. But with two males, you won't become pregnant…I think…"

The alien blushed. "Okay. You may penetrate, but do not hurt me, Dib-smelly."

"I won't, Zim." Dib grabbed Zim and pulled him into his lap. He held onto the small alien to try comforting him. He kissed the alien's neck, in hopes of leaving his mark. When he pulled away, there was one left. He grinned and turned Zim to face him. "I'm going to start out with some foreplay, okay?"

Zim looked at him curiously.

Dib sighed a bit agitated. He kissed Zim's forehead. "I'm going to attempt to arouse you. This is probably all new to you too."

"It is…"

"I don't know much about your anatomy, but I'm going to find out."

"I'll find out about you too, Dib-love."

Dib blushed at his new name. He kissed the alien sweetly on the lips. He gently shoved his tongue inside the other's mouth. To his surprise, the invader tasted…sweet? He couldn't quite place the wonderful taste but, he loved it. He licked the alien's mouth thoroughly. He didn't want to leave a single spot untouched.

"Mmm…" Zim moaned in the back of his throat.

The human teen moaned slightly as Zim's snake like tongue wrapped around his and gently pumped.

Dib slowly trailed his hands along Zim's body mapping every inch. He loved how soft and silky the alien felt. Zim moaned even more. "Nn…" The teen slowly traced his fingers along the alien's chest to test the sensitivity. He found that Zim was sensitive to even the smallest of touches. He smirked into the kiss and continued exploring the male. He soon found himself at the alien's small puckered hole. He slowly pushed against it to see if it would give. To his surprise, it did. He felt a liquid around his finger. He pulled it out quickly and the alien whimpered from the loss.

"You're wet back there."

Zim panted and nodded. "W-we sometimes d-do that…I don't know why though…" The alien was out of breath from the strange contact. He blushed hard as Dib touched his cock.

"Oh~"

"Feel good?"

The small male nodded quite eagerly. He groaned again as Dib slowly sank his fingers back inside. The human pumped them quickly without mercy.

"AHH…Nmph…"

"Sorry, am I hurting you?"

"N-no…it feels good…ahn…faster…"

Dib did as he was instructed. He pumped the fingers faster, wanting so badly to feel the tight walls around his member.

Zim looked down at Dib's crotch. He reached down and gently touched it, causing the human to lean his head back in a groan.

"G-god Zim…keep touching me."

The irken groaned and did exactly as he was told. He felt something odd in his stomach. It was tight, but not unpleasant. He moaned loudly as it was released. His release sent out a tingling pleasure that made him see stars behind his eyelids and squeeze on Dib's member. "Dib…w-what was that…?"

"You came…ahg…faster…"

The small, green male did as he was told. He pumped faster than what he had before and loved the sound of the human's cries.

Dib fucked the alien's hole with his fingers a little harder, causing Zim to stop stroking him and pant. "Are you ready Zim?"

"Y-yes…oh…Dib-love hurry and get inside of me."

Dib eyes grew wide. He never imagined hearing those words escape Zim's mouth. He wanted the alien even more. He quickly pulled his fingers out and positioned himself as the alien's back entrance. He pushed against the ring of muscle. It gave and allowed him to slip all the way inside. He groaned softly as the tight, silky walls clung to his thick member.

"D-Dib…why are you…ahhhh!"

"So big?" Dib finished in a hoarse whisper. "Because I have a big head," the human whispered teasingly.

Zim smiled at the joke and groaned. The teen had struck a sensitive spot inside. He didn't know what it was, but it felt incredible. "S-slow down…"

The human teen stopped for a moment, giving the small alien time to adjust to the size. When he received a small nod, he thrust in and out slowly. He kept a steady rhythm for a few moments, loving the tightness. He smirked at the twitching walls closing in even more.

"OH…Zim, you feel so damn good."

"D-Dib…ahh…m-more…ngh…"

The brunet leaned over the small irken's body and kissed him lovingly. He pulled one of the green legs over his shoulder for better leverage and began a hard, rough rhythm.

"Dib?"

"Hm?"

"C-can I ride you next time?"

"What?"

"Can I be on top?"

The human considered the alien's question. It would be an interesting experience, but he rather liked the alien's tightness. "We'll see."

"Please?" Zim whispered seductively.

"F-fine…why don't we do this now and get it over with?"

"Okay!" the alien said with excitement.

The human sighed. He knew he would regret it later. He was about to roll over for Zim to prepare him, but to his surprise, Zim prepared himself quickly.

"Oh…" Zim moaned and used his own fingers to prepare his hole.

Dib's member sprung up instantly at the erogenous sight. It was amazing.

The invader brought out the spider legs and used them to position himself just above Dib's erection. He pushed down and pulled up with the legs.

"Gah…ahn…FUCK!" Dib cried out. He never thought of Zim doing such a thing, and it was arousing him to no end. He watched the irken move. His eyes half-lidded, his mouth slightly open, and sweet moans escaping those beautiful lips. It was incredible.

Dib pulled as Zim pulled and thrust up as Zim thrust down. They both groaned in ecstasy. The two teens continued that action, causing the thrusts to be hard and rough, something both of them loved.

"D-Dib…I…I can't take it…ahh!" Zim let his seed out onto Dib's chest and stomach. His already tight walls tightened even more, causing Dib to come deep within the irken invader.

"So good…" Dib mumbled. He kissed the alien and raised him off of his spent member. He smirked at the exhausted alien teen.

"Y-you said it," Zim panted out. He kissed the other male back passionately.

"I love you, Zim."

"I love you, Dib-love…"

Gaz grumbled as she went to find Dib. "Where's Dib?" she growled at the cute, little, defective SIR unit.

"He's having fun with Master!" Gir yelled. "He's down here." The small robot led Gaz to the room with the two teenage boys. She nearly upchucked at the sight of the two sleeping naked on an autopsy table. She saw the camera and smirked. She walked over and turned it off.

"I bet I could make some money off of this. Maybe I should start setting up a live webcam in their rooms…" the evil girl mumbled and left the lab.


End file.
